


Hunger

by tanacles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And really short, Fingerfucking, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Really vague Stridercest, Seriously I dunno what else to put here, this is kinda crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanacles/pseuds/tanacles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think, perhaps, that you’re just as hungry as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> [I literally just made this account so I'm moderately unsure how to do anything ever. But I wrote this originally on my tumblr which is http://sommittelu.tumblr.com
> 
> Can you let me know if I've rated it incorrectly or done anything else wrong uuuhhhfd.]

You consider, maybe he’s trying to speak to you, but so far those abused lips have only opened to allow sharp, needy moans to spill out.  
  
After all, even a chatterbox like Dave has trouble speaking while there are fingers driving into his body.

You like watching him while you do this, because there’s something distressingly beautiful in the way he arches his back off the mattress, unsure whether he wants more or less as you stroke his insides like the strings of a guitar. It produces music in its own way, hitches in breath that he tries so hard to cover up but you catch regardless. Moans that have an edge of desperation to them. He loves to tell you how he dislikes this, the way you build him up at your own pace and wreck his self-control.  
  
But you know he can’t get enough.  
  
He’s got an insatiable appetite for your touch, his striking features crinkled up as he attempts to silence himself. Though he knows more than anyone that you’ll stop if he does. You built this ‘instrument’ with your own hands, poured your heart and soul into it. The noises he makes will always be the most enthralling to you. You need them in much the same way that he needs you.

When his gaze connects with yours, you can see the glazed over look in his eyes, the pleasure invading him like both an illness and a cure, kicking his blood into overdrive as it burns beneath his skin, and it causes impatience that would be undesirable in anyone else but him. So, when he spreads his legs a little wider and _whines_ , the sound coated in something tainted and delicious, you can’t help but oblige to the silent request.

You think, perhaps, that you’re just as hungry as he is.

When you finally slide into his impatient body, the noise you pull from him poisons you with with the urge to _**claim**_ , and you'll have to admit..

...You aren't so good at denying your urges.


End file.
